An Unlikely Love
by blairwitch
Summary: Rogue is thrown in to the world of Lord Of The Rings where she meets Mirkwood's prince. She joins the fellowship and begins to fall for Legolas but what will happen if she gets the opportunity to go home?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is a stroy cowritten with my friend toxic-beetle. Read her stories they rock! Anyway this is an Xmen LOTR crossover. It's a Legolas/Rogue fic so if you don't like it I've given you fair warning. Read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: Neither me nor toxic-beetle own LOTR or Xmen.

**An Unlikely Love**

Rogue sighed as she leant against the wall. 'Ah should never have agreed to this,' she grimaced. She let out another sigh as she watched Forge and Beast set up the equipment opposite her. She'd agreed to be the guinea pig for the experiment. According to Forge, it would teleport her to another part of the mansion for a few minutes then bring her back. He said that it was completely harmless but Rogue was beginning to have doubts.

"Almost ready Rogue!" Forge said excitingly.

Rogue just rolled her eyes. 'Man if that guy gets any more excited, he'll be bouncing off the walls.'

* * *

"Frodo! Look Out!"

Frodo began to panic as the Ringwraiths began to close in around him. He stumbled backwards as they moved closer, trying to trap him.

"Strider!" Sam hollered.

Merry and Pippin were staring at the Ringwraiths in horror. When they received no reply from Strider they gave each other a look and threw themselves at the Ringwraiths swords first. Sam looked at them in surprise as they fought. Once he got over the shock he quickly followed them in to action.

"Hang on Mr. Frodo! We're coming!"

* * *

"You ready Rogue?"

"Yeah, ah'm ready."

"Now remember Rogue," Hank said, "It'll only be a few minutes but we'll try and give you as long as we can just to make sure it works properly and there's no side affects."

Rogue nodded as she prepared herself. Forge stepped up to the control panel and entered something in to the panel. Rogue shut her eyes and tried to ignorethe butterflies that were in her stomach.

"Ready in 3 2 1..."

Forge counting down was the last thing Rogue heard as she felt herself being thrown forward. The next thing she knew, she was lying on solid rock and a strange man with a sword was running towards black figures.

* * *

Strider ran towards the wraithsbut his attention was suddenly diverted. A woman had appeared out of nowhere and was watching the scene with an expression of horror.

Rogue stood horrified as the black figures closed around what looked like a small boy stumbling backwards trying to get away from them. Out of pure instinct, Rogue grabbed a branch from the fire and ran towards Frodo. She charged towards the things that were moving ever closer to what she thought was a boy and put the burning branch against their backs. As soon as the flame touched them they burst in to flames.

As if spurred on by this, Strider regained his senses and ran to protect Frodo. He wached helplessly as Frodo pulled out the ring and quickly put it on. He frantically looked over his shoulder to try and find the missing hobbit but was forced to return his attention to the wraith he was fighting. The only thing that he could see was the woman protecting the hobbits with the sword he had given Pippin.

Rogue slowly began to edge herself and the hobbits backwards. She was getting more and more tired and the sword in her hand was getting heavier. She didn't know what happened to the ones she set on fire but the one in front of her didn't seem to be tiring.

"What are these damn things?" she growled.

"They're Ringwraiths," Pippin said shakily. "They're after Frodo."

"Frodo?"

"The one who vanished."

Suddenly the Ringwraith that Rogue had been fighting burst in to flame and there was a blood curdling scream but it didn't come from the wraith as it leapt off the tower. Rogue's eyes met with piercing green for a split moment before they both ran to Frodo who was crying on the ground.

A feeling in the pit of Rogue's stomach alerted her that she was about to be thrown back in to her world.

"Ah think it's time for me to go," she murmured.

"Who are you?" Strider pointed his sword at her.

"Mah name is Rogue and is that anyway to treat someone who helped you? Anyway I think you should be more concerned about him." She gestured to Frodo.

"I apologize my lady," he said while inspecting Frodo's wound with a worried look on his face.

Rogue didn't get a chance to find out what was wrong as she was suddenly thrown forward again. When her vision came back in to focus she found herself lying on the floor of the mansion. She was back where she had started. Rogue shakily struggled to her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes before glaring at Forge as he ran towards her. 'Ah'm gonna get him for this. Another part of the mansion my ass.'

"So what part of the mansion did you end up in?"

"Forge you idiot! Different part of the mansion my ass! I ended up in a whole different bloody dimension!" Rogue yelled furiously.

"What! That's impossible!" Forge exclaimed. "Unless I made an error in my calculations..." He hurried off to try and find his notes by the control panel.

"There is no way in hell am ah doin' that again," she growled.

"Ah ha!" he grinned triumphantly."That's where I went wrong." Forged quickly entered something in to the control panel. A look passed over his face as he realised what Rogue had actually said. "Come on Rogue, just once more," he pleaded. "If it doesn't work I swear I'll buy you a Starbuck's!"

"Fine," she grumbled. "But you owe me. Big time!"

Forge started up the machine and rogue felt herself being thrown forward again. The last thing she heard Forge saying was, "Something's wrong. It's not using the new calculation!"

When Rogue opened her eyes, she saw many shocked disbelieving faces staring at her.

'Ah don't think I'm in Kansas anymore,' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Toxic-Beetle: Hey there! We want to say thanks for all the reviews, and hope you continue this story as much as you have the first chapter!

There was a long stretch of silence in which Rogue looked around at the assortment of surprised… beings seated around her, and made careful note of the pair of brown eyes staring out in surprise from the bushes. She was unable to speculate on where she had ended up for long before pandemonium broke out.

Every person at the council was shocked by the sudden appearance of the two-toned female, but many quickly jumped up, yelling and grabbing up an assortment of weapons. Aragorn sat in silence, when he had returned home he had told his brothers and father of the strange girl that had appeared, and the twins had laughed unbelievingly. As he watched in bemused shock, Boromir battled through the yelling council members and grabbed the girl's arm. She twisted her head and narrowed her eyes at him before wrenching her arm free of his grasp, drew her arm back and punched the Steward's son squarely in the jaw. The council fell silent as Boromir fall to the ground in shock.

Rogue glared down at the shocked man who had grabbed her arm "Who the hell are you?" she demanded, there was no answer, and Lord Elrond rose to his own feet.

"I think we should be asking the question of who you are," he stated with a hint of threat in his voice "You have appeared in the middle of a council and assaulted one of our members. I think it should be us who asks the questions."

'Council?" Rogue thought, looking around at the people in the circle and then at the bush with the eyes. She turned back to the speaker, and noted the circlet and pointed ears "Ah'm Rogue," she said, and Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Rogue?" he said, wondering if she was one of the Dunedain "And how, may I ask, did you end up in the middle of our council?"

"Ah'm not sure," Rogue stated, her head suddenly started to ache, and she vaguely placed it to be some after effect of the transportation "You'd have to ask Forge that." She dropped shakily from the pedestal and grasped the edge of it as she clutched at her head; the voices had taken the temporary lapse in health to start screaming at her. She saw Strider, the man looking as though he was about to rise to his feet, and let go of the stone to point at him.

"Ah've seen him before," she murmured "With the little people." And then she fainted.

* * *

Rogue awoke to the cool, peaceful silence of the med lab, and briefly wondered why she was there. She suddenly realised that it was too quiet; she was unable to hear the machines that dotted the med lab, or the soft padding of Beast or the annoying tap of Jean's heels, and frowned, wondering how Forge was doing with the machine, and who his next test subject would…

Her memory slammed back then, and she shot up and awoke, looking around wildly. An elderly man with a long beard and a pointy hat sat close by, looking at her with bemusement and she stared back questioningly.

"You have caused quite an uproar," the man told her with a chuckle "Appearing so suddenly, hitting Boromir and then you collapsing," he set a pipe in his mouth and regarded her gravely "And then Elrond went to check your pulse…"

"What!" Rogue cut him off with a yelp, and stared at him wide eyed "Oh Gawd! Did he touch me? Is he alright?"

The man laughed "He's none the worse for wear," he informed her "A slight shock, knocked him out for only a moment, he's fine now." Rogue shook her head, and backed up further on the bed, staring down at her hands – they were gloved still, and for that she was thankful.

"Ah'm sorry," she whispered, "Ah didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Not at all, my dear," the old man replied, "There is no need to ponder on a small mistake of the past, especially as everything is still alright, and you and Elrond are both fine." He stood "I am going to tell Elrond you are awake, I'm sure that he and the rest of the council will be intrigued of your entrance into our council." Rogue nodded, and watched the man walk from the room.

Her mind came to her, a voice that went with the pointy-eared man she had seen before supplied with a name, and she knew the pointy hat man to be called Gandalf, and that he was a wizard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh God Forge what the hell have you gotten me in to here?! I swear when I get back you're going to be missing a certain body part and I'm gonna make sure that Jean nor Hank can reatach it!" Rogue growled.

Rogue instantly went in to a daydream and began to imagine all the satisfying ways she could carry out herr revenge.

"You'll land in another part of the mansion," she imitated Forge's voice. " Another part of the mansion my ass!"

The door swung open scaring Rogue out of her daydreaming. In walked Gandalf, Lord Elrond and another healer. Gandalf sat back in the chair he was in when Rogue woke up and Elrond stood next to him. The healer strode up to Rogue and reached for her arm. Out of reflex, Rogue quikly pulled away and stood up from the bed.

"Please calm down. We now know what happens if someone touches you. If you notice she is wearing gloves," Lord Elrond explained.

"Ah'm sorry. It's like a reflex for me now."

"That's quite alright," Gandalf chuckled but will you please explain to us why we can not touch you?"

Rogue sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She knew she would have to explain to them but she didn't know how to do it. They wouldn't understand about gene mutation so she needed to think of another way. The only question was how.

"How can ah explain this," she murmured softly. "Well ah 'spose the only way ah can was that I was born with it. Ya see... whenever someone touches mah skin..." Rogue trailed off and bowed her head.

"You absorb memories, personalities and their knowledge," Elrond stated.

Rogue's head suddenly shot up with wide eyes. She was left speechless but eventually managed to choke out, "How did-"

"When I touched you I felt it. It was as though everything of me was being pulled in to you."

"Ah'm so sorry," she apologised.

"It does not matter." Elrond watched as the girl visibly relaxed.

"Thank-you" she smiled. Rogue was relived that they didn't seem to fear her.

"However I am curious. Estel told me of how you suddenly appeared up on Amun Sul."

"Estel?" she asked.

"Yes. I believe you fought with him against the Nazgul."

"Oh you mean those wierd things in black? Ah remember. They were after someone called Frodo. As for what I was doing there, it was an experiment gone wrong. Ah'm sorry but I don't know how much I can tell you without causing massive trouble. Let's just say that Ah'm not from around these parts," Rogue sighed.

"Very well. We'll leave you to rest."

Rogue wathced them leave then sat back down. She held her head in her hands as her head began to pound. All these alternative dimension stuff was beginning to give her a headache. A breeze filtered in from the window and Rogue breathed in the fresh air. 'Perhaps going outside will do me some good,' she thought. She opened the door next to the window and stepped out on to the balcony. Rogue instantly stopped as the view of the surrounding mountains hit her full force.

It was a lush green landscape full of life. The mountains were a lush green occasionally splattered with blue as rivers ran down their sides. The sky was clear and there was the sound of life everywhere. The wind was blowing gently making everything stir softly. To Rogue it looked like paradise. She'd only lived in the city and had never seen anything outside of brick walls. She took a deep breath and leant against the railing. She sighed softly but her peace was interrupted by the nagging in the back of her mind telling her she was being watched. As she looked down she met a pair of piercing blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

An Note from Toxic-Beetle: New chapter! And it took me less than 3 weeks (can you not tell I've been yelled at to write this chapter?) The translations for the Elvish additions are at the end. I'm not promising they're right, so if the spelling/everything is wrong with them, I'd appreciate if you'd let me know.

The blue orbs had caught Rogue's interest, but the being that they belonged to held her attention fully. The most beautiful man that she had ever seen was looking up at her from where he was sat on a stone bench, a book on his lap and his blond hair cascading down his back. She was so caught up in staring at the blond that she startled when a hand landed on her shoulder, and she twisted sharply from the touch; grasping the arm the offending hand was attached to and leaning forwards, throwing the weight of the one who had shocked her over her shoulder.

The 'attacker' landed heavily, releasing the air from his lungs with a surprised noise. Rogue stepped back, and then looked down in surprise as she recognised the man.

"Oh, my Gawd," she squeaked, kneeling beside the man and setting a hand on his arm "Ah'm sorry, you scared me." Kurt and the others would never let her forget this… if she got back to tell them

"There is no need to worry, Lady Rogue," Strider replied, rising so that he was sitting "I am fine. I apologising for scaring you." Rogue smiled shyly

"Ah'm so sorry I flipped you," she said, half apologise, half teasing "I didn't expect you to come up behind me…" she faltered, and Aragorn rose to his feet as the sound of laughter, like peals of bells, reached their ears. The blond that Rogue had been watching was holding hard onto the edge of the bench, his book abandoned on the floor as he laughed.

"Lle tela, Legolas Greenleaf?" Aragorn called down to him

"Tanya nae sai eira," Legolas replied, wiping tears from his eyes "I shall have to tell the twins that you were bested by our visitor!" he burst out laughing again "Most ungraceful for a Dunedain, Aragorn!"

"And it will be most ungraceful for an elf to trip into the table at the meal tonight!" Aragorn snapped, before turning to an amused, yet confused Rogue, "I must apologise, Lady Rogue, I had come to discuss something with you."

"It's no problem," Rogue replied, turning away from looking at the still laughing blond to follow Aragorn into the room "And it's Rogue, just Rogue," she added, wrinkling her nose as the thought of the title 'Lady' being placed before her name.

"Rogue," Aragorn said, smiling slightly as he dropped the title "I must again apologise, but I will be abrupt. My Lord Elrond and Gandalf wish you to join us on our quest."

"What?" Rogue gasped in shock "Why? I mean, I could be pulled back to my home at any time! You saw that the first time I appeared! And why do you want me anyway? I don't even understand this place!" she threw an arm out to gesture around her, and Aragorn caught it in a tight grasp

"My Lord Elrond has sightings of the future," Aragorn explained swiftly "He said that he'd seen you on this quest, it may be vital to our world that you go. Please." Rogue stared at him, and then slowly nodded

"Alright," she consented, pulling her arm from his grasp "I'll go, on one condition." Aragorn raised an eyebrow, and then followed her gaze to a chair, on which a dress lay

"I am _never _wearing a dress!" Rogue stated firmly.

Translations:

Lle tela – Are you finished

Tanya nae sai eira – That was very funny


	5. Chapter 5

First Impressions

As Rogue entered the courtyard every head span in her direction from elf and human alike. Out of the corner of her eye, Rogue saw Elrond smile and shake his head. Rogue smirked inwardly as she walked over to a wall and leant against it.

After everyone had gotten over the initial shock, the celebration got back underway. Rogue sighed inwardly and prepared herself for a long night. She was always the wall flower at parties. All because of her damn mutation. No one dared to get near her in case they accidentally touched her skin and they got drained. It didn't mean she couldn't dance though. When she was 10 years old, her mother had made her take dancing lesson. She had protested at first but enjoyed it after a while.

Rogue was brought out of her thoughts by some mutters quite close to her. She glanced sideways to find a small huddle of elleths muttering and sending her a few glares. She chuckled inwardly as she caught a few of the words they were saying.

"Strange… freak… worthless…"

Rogue instantly frowned as she heard this. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that they were talking about her. It caused her already low spirits to sink even lower. She had to put up with that kind of talk back home and now she was getting it here. Rogue pushed herself off the wall and began to head back to her room before she said something she probably _wouldn't_ regret later.

She managed to get halfway across the courtyard when a hand rested on her shoulder. She was just about to grab it when it quickly moved away.

"Forgive me for asking but why do you react like that?"

She spun around to meet the elf that she had seen while she was on the balcony.

"Ah'm sorry. It's a reflex."

"Forgive me. It seems I've forgotten my manners. I am Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Mah name is Rogue."

"Are you a ranger?" Legolas asked.

"Legolas!" a shrill voice yelled.

"Will you dance with me?" Legolas asked quickly.

"Sure," she chuckled as she watched an elleth make her way towards them. She recognised her as a member of the group who were whispering about her.

Legolas led Rogue to the centre of the courtyard and began to dance with her. She raised an eyebrow as the elleth glared at her. Rogue took this time to analyze the elleth before she moved away.

By elvish standards, she was quite plain compared to all the other elleths in the room. She had plain brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. Her figure was pretty average too. She was definitely less curvy than the other elleths. She wore a forest green dress with a darker green trimming which clung tightly in places. 'Must be to attract a certain someone's attention' she thought.

The elleth broke out of her glare and began to storm towards the pair. Rogue pulled back from Legolas and was about to leave when Legolas tried to pull her back to him. She looked at him with a confused expression but instead of offering an explanation, he simply held her tighter. She could feel his eyes on her and , to Rogue, it felt like they were piercing straight through her.

"May I have this dance, my prince?"

Legolas and Rogue were broken from their trance with a start. Rogue instantly pulled away and went to leave but was stopped by the elleth.

"Your highness, how is this human?"

"Her name is Rogue," he replied coolly.

"Rogue is it?" Rogue nodded. "I can't say I care much for your choice of clothes."

Rogue had to bite her tongue in order to stop a remark from escaping. She looked over to Aragorn who was staring at the group in suspicion. She sent him a pleading look and he began to move towards them.

"I can't believe you would dance with this commoner your Highness."

That was the final straw for Rogue as her patience snapped.

"Commoner?! Ah'm not the one who wears a dress several sizes too small and has no manners! And at least Ah have the dignity not to drape myself over a guy. Oh and next time, make sure the person you're insulting can't hear you next time you gossip!" she yelled.

Rogue stormed off leaving a shocked courtyard and one surprised prince. _Damn that felt good_ she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am so sorry that it took this long to get this chapter out. I've got exams coming up so updates may not be regular. I promise to write every chance I get and get the chapters up as soon as possible. As I said before Toxic-Beetle now known as Alex E Andras is no longer co writing this story with me.

Chapter 6

Rogue closed the door to room before flinging herself on to the bed and letting out a muffled scream of frustration. Out of all the Elves she had met, she had to go and attract the attention of the dysfunctional one. All of the others had been polite and courteous. It was just her luck. She turned over on to her back and closed her eyes. Whilst meeting everyone here had been nice she couldn't help but miss home. Hell she even missed Kitty's shopping trips. She winced at how desperate that sounded but couldn't help the feeling of homesickness.

Pushing away the thoughts of the mansion, she turned her mind to the upcoming quest. She knew nothing of this world and yet they expected her to traipse across however many countries to defeat some evil she knew nothing about. _Bloody foresight, _she thought. _Looks like I'm going to have to do my own research tomorrow. I just hope that the books are not in Elvish._

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she tried to relax but her nerves of the upcoming quest left her unable. Rogue sat up and sighed as she listened to the sounds of the party that drifted over from the clearing. As she wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight, Rogue decided there was no time like the present to find out just what Forge had managed to get her in to.

Rogue had been wandering around for a while hoping to find someone who wasn't at the gathering when something pounced at her causing her to fall face first on to the floor. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that Pippin was now happily sitting on her back.

"Pippin, ah hope you have a really good reason for that or you'll find yourself thrown in to the river!"

"Sorry but I just couldn't help it. You're a prime target when you're lost on your thoughts."

"And what if you'd managed to touch mah skin?! You'd have been out cold"

"Hadn't thought of that actually."

Rogue let out a few choice swear words as she shoved Pippin off her back and stood up. She brushed herself down and silently cursed her luck. Of all the people she had to run in to, it just had to be Pippin. First she gets verbally attacked by an elf with verbal diarrhoea and now she gets physically attacked by a munchkin. _Damn karma_, she thought.

"Do you know where Gandalf is?" she asked.

"Last time I saw him, he sitting outside smoking some pipe-weed. It's too bad I ran out of my own or I would have joined him."

Rogue thanked him and made a quick escape. Last time, Pippin and his sidekick tried to get her to teach them how to use a sword. She'd come out of the experience with several bruises and a migraine the size of America. She pitied whoever would end up teaching those two to fight.

Eventually she found her way out on to the veranda and sure enough, Gandalf was sitting on one of the benches smoking and making shapes from the smoke he blew out. He was the most likely person to know how she could get home. She knew Forge would be doing everything he could but looking for a way home on this side could speed up the process. Rogue seriously hoped that she wasn't going to be permanently stuck here. If she was and she ever saw Forge again, she would tear him a new one.

"Ah'm sorry to disturb you Gandalf but can ah talk to you?"

"Ah Rogue. Don't worry my dear; you're not disturbing me, just breaking up the thoughts of an old man."

"Why would Lord Elrond expect me to go with y'all on this quest? Ah don't know anything about this place. Ah would probably hold all of you back."

Gandalf let out a small smile and began to describe the events from visions. They were slightly hazy but from what he had been told but he could tell she would play a major part in the fellowship. He didn't know if she would be pulled back in to her own world but one event caused a small smile to pass across his face. It wouldn't be an event he would describe to either party involved; it would need to be left alone so fate could play its course.

* * *

By the time they had finished talking, night had long past fallen and Rogue could barely keep her eyes open. Lord Elrond had given her a lot to think about. She still didn't understand what she could bring to the fellowship but she would trust in Lord Elrond. It wasn't as though she could do much else. There was no way for her to get home and she knew nothing of the land she was in so going exploring without someone with her would be tantamount to suicide.

Rogue had just opened the door to her room when she heard a voice calling out. She groaned internally as she glanced longingly at the bed before turning round. All she wanted to do was sleep. Rogue faced Arwen and gave her a small smile.

"Ada wished for me to give you these Rogue. There is a night gown for you and some travelling clothes. They will be more comfortable for you to travel in than what you are wearing now."

Rogue was startled at their thoughtfulness. She had to admit she hadn't been looking forward to sleeping in her clothes and she didn't want to sleep naked either. It would be seriously awkward if someone came in to her room. She took the clothes of Arwen and gave her a grateful smile.

"Thanks Arwen. These are going to be a real life saver. Ah hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Arwen gave Rogue a confused look about the expression before returning her smile. "It was no trouble Rogue. I was glad I am able to help in some way. May the Valar be with you on your quest."

Rogue was confused as to what the Valar were but shook it off. She was far too tired to even begin to decipher anything that was said. She gave the bed another longing look as she entered her room and began to get ready for her last night in Rivendell.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rogue heaved her pack up on to the horse and gave a weary sigh. Between dreams of home and restless nightmares she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep and was now suffering for it. Not only that, she now had to traipse who knows where and for who knows how long to through a ring in to a volcano. It was days like these that she really missed Kurt's enthusiasm and humour no matter how many times she complained about it. She really did miss the big goof ball.

After double checking all of her weapons were secure, she lead the horse to the gates and went to wait with Gandalf and the hobbits. Rogue gave a silent thanks to Wolverine for the survival lessons and quickly went over what she had learnt. All those hours out in the cold freezing her butt off actually paid off. She swore under her breath as she realised she now owed Evan ten dollars.

Rogue was knocked out of her thoughts as a hand came down to rest on her shoulders. She quickly spun around to try and grab their wrist but just missed as Legolas had the presence of mind to jump back. Rogue bit her cheek as she remembered watching him laugh as she threw Aragorn. He looked breathtaking when he was so carefree. She could feel a blush rise up on her cheeks as she looked away in embarrassment and dropped her eyes to the ground.

"S-sorry. You surprised me."

"No, I'm sorry. I saw what happened when Aragorn surprised you so I have no excuse. Please forgive me?" Legolas gave her an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it," she murmured awkwardly. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Boromir arrives. It seems he was running behind this morning. I believe some certain hobbits may have had something to do with that. Apparently his clothes went missing from the bath house."

Rogue had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. The hobbits and their pranks kept everyone in good spirits but they did tend to go a bit overboard. She could just imagine Boromir running around in a towel cursing and trying to get his clothes back. She bit down harder as she watched Boromir and the rest of the fellowship walk towards the gate. It finally got to the point where she couldn't even look anymore and had to turn away. Rogue took a deep breath and stole a glance at the Elf standing next to her. It looked as though he was having a tough time containing his laughter too.

Rogue was just about to turn and walk away when she saw Legolas move out of the corner of her eye as though he was going to reach up and touch her but he hesitated.

"Ah don't bite ya know."

"I know but I don't want to surprise you and land flat on my back," he grinned. "I look forward to travelling with you Miss Rogue. It seems it will be a quite interesting journey."

"Um...exactly how far is it to Mordor?"

"It's many leagues from here so we will be travelling for weeks. We will need to keep a slower pace for the hobbits."Legolas gave her a serene smile before turning and striking up a conversation with Gandalf.

Rogue frowned as thought of the distance and the time they had. At any point she could be suddenly pulled back in to her world and she might not be able to come back. She wasn't entirely sure it would be a bad thing but she would hate to leave them if they really needed her. An extra person could make all the difference in a fight and she didn't think she could live with not knowing what happened to everyone if she left in the middle of a battle. In the short time she had met everyone they had made her feel welcome and no one had mentioned her mutant power or tried to kill her because of it. Instead they had welcomed her with open arms and opened their home to her. No one feared her and cringed away from her in the corridors like the others at the institute did. But no matter how nice everyone was, it still wasn't home.

Rogue sighed and shook off the dark thoughts. Starting off a long journey with depressing thoughts of home wasn't the best way to start. The Xavier Institute would always be home and the X-men would always be her family.

Boromir made an impatient noise as he arrived and started hurrying everyone to get moving as they had a lot of ground to cover before night fell so they needed to get moving.


End file.
